Marco Cartenza
Marco Cartenza is a low-born human character. He is a survivalist by nature, what with a background familial profession of hunting and archery. He has associated with a couple military organizations but ultimately holds no real allegiances. He is portrayed by Harry. Background Marco Cartenza was born to Aleix and Elvira Cartenza, a hunter's family who resided somewhat near Draynor. His childhood was relatively uneventful and typical of any lower class family in the area. He conscripted into the Misthalite military at the beginning of the second God War and fought with his company at the Battle of Lumbridge. He witnessed first-hand the devastation the gods caused and denounced all religion. The company's chaplain deemed him a heretic and, coinciding with a charge of insubordination, the Sergeant was exiled - or rather ran to save his life. He found solace in Varrock, where he was recruited into Aaron's Godless troop who rallied against the Armadylean and Bandosian forces during their conflict. The group did not stay together, and with the chaplain catching up, Marco fleed west over the mountains to Camelot, seeking refuge from persecution and a liege lord to serve. He was unable to make an impression on any of the local lords, and when news came of the King's death, Marco fled the area in its period of instability, continuing his search for companions. He soon associated with a local mercenary group, known as 'Royal Flush'. Marco himself was designated Nine of Diamonds until their apparent dissolution. Then on, Marco again went in search of a group to live with. Evading a presence in official records, Marco's current whereabouts and sitation are unknown. Appearance Marco's skin tone is slightly darker due to his parentage in the area of Sarim. Despite this, his hair is a light, chestnut colour, as opposed to being dark. Long hair, tied up into a top knot, could be an indicator of vanity or a disdain for authority, very much a contrast to a militaristic shaved head one would expect. Some loose bangs hang beside his cheek. He possesses a good humoured face, with a set of wide eyes and a thin smile. His body shape corresponds to that of a ectomorph; extensive legs that add to his height but generally quite thin and no particular displays of muscle. Nevertheless his arms are well defined after years of drawing and loosing a bow. He's taller than the average man, standing at 6' with a good posture. His skin is somewhat weathered from being outside regularly, but not enough to make him appear aged beyond his years. Personality Marco is foremost a sceptic. He is an empiricist, denying anything other than what can be proven to be truth. His search for the truth means that he values honesty greatly, but his outright denial can prove difficult to approach. While he has no qualms with hunting, he detests large-scale warfare due to his personal experiences in Lumbridge. He doesn't care much for the lives of animals. A natural survivalist, Marco remains cool under pressure and trusts his instincts above all else. Despite his harshness, Marco can be good-humoured and witty. He is a man of simple tastes and hence could be easy to please or befriend with ignorance to ideological differences. Nevertheless he is an individualist and his loyalty and prioritisation is foremost to himself; his motivations are his own. Above all he seeks companionship and belonging, which perhaps is at odds with his intrinsic self-centred nature - something he may have to reconcile. Trivia *He has a brother named Guillem. *He was conceptualised during the Battle of Lumbridge but was properly introduced during the Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict. *Marco's characterization was heavily inspired by Bernard Cornwell's books Harlequin, Vagabond and Heretic. *Likewise, he was intended to be a gritty, peasant-like character. *Marco is a homosexual character. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Commoners Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Godless Category:Adventurer Category:Military Category:Misthalin Category:Rangers Category:Hunter Category:Retired